


Simply perfect

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: The night before Nationals in New York announced itself as one of the worse, but turned out to be one they  would always remember.





	Simply perfect

Whole story’s in Puck’s POV

In the middle of the night, laying on the hotel’s bed. Finn on my left hitting me every time he moved and trust me when I say that he moved quite a lot. Mike at the other end of the room was snoring so loudly it was audible from the lobby downstairs. 

I couldn’t bring myself to sleep, Nationals were the next day and as much I wanted to think we were ready, I could help but stress a little. I thought about what the city that never sleeps would look like while everyone was sleeping and I knew I needed to find out. I also knew I couldn’t find my way through the big city alone, I needed someone to come with me. 

I thought about asking Finn but knowing him, he would have killed me if I ever woke him up and made him lose a second of precious sleep. I also considered Artie but we would get caught by the sound of the wheelchair. I knew he would hate me for the rest of his life for this but the one person that sounded like the perfect partner for this secret night was sleeping on the bed next to me. Kurt knew the city very well and I really liked being with him. Nothing serious was going on between us yet, but I wanted to see if it could go any further. 

“Kurt? Wake up!”

I whispered shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly as I said;

“Want to run away? It would be just you and I in the big city, what do you say?”

I asked and his eyes lit up. Not waiting a second, he slipped in his boots and grabbed his wallet. 

“I’ll take that as I yes?”

I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Closing it slowly with one hand as I was holding the other tightly. I didn’t want to let go just yet but it didn’t seem like he wanted to either. 

“We’ll have to be careful until we get past the hall. We wouldn’t want to wake anyone up, would we?”

He whispered 

We got outside, I looked in his eyes not knowing what I wanted to do of this night but as long as I was with him I knew it would be fine. I’ve been wanting to spend time with him for so long I was over the moon. We started walking away from the hotel as I said;

“We have 5 hours ahead of us, unless you’re planning on getting any sleep?”

“I know I will regret this so much in the morning, but I know a spot we can go to. It’s going to take a while and I hope you aren’t scared of heights.”

Not knowing what he had in mind, I couldn’t help but let excitement take the best of me. I knew that whatever he had planned it would be great, he had a sixth sense to find great things to do. That’s why he was head of the party planning committee. Only this time, I had him to myself, this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about how I felt.

A secret I’ve kept for a while now but never felt I was ready to let out. Scared I would get rejected, I just let myself get hurt as I saw him every day hoping I would be the one to hold his hand. Now that he was single, I was next in line. At least I hoped so.

I kept asking where we were heading but he wouldn’t answer. After half an hour of walking and talking, we arrived in front of an old building. I could have stayed all night hearing his stories, listening to every detail as if they were the most captivating stories ever invented because to me they were. 

“What is even that place? It looks like it closed decades ago.”

“That’s because it did. But I know for a fact that we can get in.”

He opened the door of the abandoned building. Thoughts of haunted house and spirits floating around popped through my head as we climbed up the stairs until it was only a ladder, leading to the rooftop.

“Out of all the great places in New York, why did you pick this one?”

I ask looking down, we were on the roof of a huge building, the rest of the city seemed so small beneath us and so.... beautiful.

“I thought instead of showing you one thing, I’d show you everything at once. Isn’t this perfect?”

It really was, I really wanted nothing more than to be with him, but I couldn’t admit it. Not yet at least, but I knew that tonight was the night. I wouldn’t risk him getting away again. If he didn’t want to be with me, fine! At least he would have known how I truly felt for him. 

“This is just... It’s... more than perfect. Thank you, Kurt, for everything.”

I pushed myself closer to him and as he rested his head on my shoulder I felt my heartbeat getting faster. I couldn’t move the slightest scared he would pull away. I wanted to stay there, next to him, looking at the gorgeous city lights shining as we were standing on the top of the world. 

“I have to tell you something while we’re here. It’s kind of important.”

I asked but he stopped me before I could say another word.

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

He wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t plan on moving all night if that’s what he wanted but we eventually had to consider getting back to the hotel. Maybe people noticed we were gone? Maybe they were all looking for us? But we didn’t care. The rest of the world around us disappeared as we needed nothing but the distant sound of cars on the highway and the sound of our own voices. 

“Before we get down. Just let me tell you one thing, please?”

“Noah, I am actually enjoying this night a lot and I’d like to keep my illusions a little longer if that’s fine with you.”

“Illusions? What kind of illusions?”

I was aware that maybe it was the fact I didn’t sleep that night, or maybe it was real, this night had been so simple yet perfect. I didn’t need that much when it came down to him. As long as I got to smell the faint scent of his perfume and feel his hair tickling my nose as I held him as close as humanly possible, I didn’t need anything else. 

“The illusion that this is real. That I won’t wake up tomorrow and realizethat this night meant nothing to you.”

Kurt’s always been so close to his feelings and as much as I thought it was adorable, it made me feel weird. Seeing tears forming in his eyes, made me feel some type of way. I never wanted to make him sad, especially over his own illusions. The illusion wasn’t what we had that night, it’s what he thought we wouldn’t have tomorrow.

“Kurt, there’s something you don’t understand. This doesn’t have to end tonight, or at all for that matter.”

“We don’t want the same things, I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

He says looking down and I could tell the only way he was hurting was himself was by doing that. I needed to prove to him that this could be it. 

“How do you know what I want?”

I raised my voice as he looked at me not able to say a word, I took that as my cue to elaborate.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to tell you just how much I want this. To be able to call you mine, not feel guilty when I think of you every second of every day and know that whatever happens, I will have you by my side. I don’t care about anything else but to have you share those same feelings.”

Every word I said I could feel myself breaking down. One wrong word he could leave me heartbroken, only the right ones would make him stay. I didn’t know at that time, but nothing would have made him leave that night. There was no right or wrong with him, we were just meant to be.

“Do you want to get back to the hotel? It’s getting cold out here.”

He said, as I could tell he was scared. I grabbed his hands before asking in a soft truthful voice;

“Not until you tell me, do you want this? If you say no I won’t ever bother you again.”

I was hanging on to his lips, shaking, because just one word could make my hole life crumble. A life I’ve built around my hopes for us, that I couldn’t break. Overthinking too much, I got lost in my thoughts until he finally answered;

“I don’t want to say no I just want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep.”

“Please just tell me something before I go crazy.”

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from falling down. 

“I can’t even think straight. What if I say yes and this is all a mistake? What if I just end up getting hurt?”

“You are overthinking this too much. Maybe you’re right, maybe getting back to the hotel is the best thing to do, after a short night of sleep you might be able to figure this out.”

As I started walking back, not saying a word, holding back tears and the urge to grab him and run away, he took a step forward and stopped me. Looking in his eyes as I stopped walking, he said softly, voice breaking at every word;

“I dont want to let you go. Never.”

“I’ll wait. Don’t worry about that, ok? Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Standing in almost total darkness he lit up my eyes by saying those few words;

“I don’t want to wait, I’m just scared because this is real. It isn’t something I want to screw up. I love you too much to risk loosing you.”

“You won’t. I wont let anything stand in between us, because I’ve loved you for longer than I can remember.”

I took one step closer to him, I placed my hand on his cheek as a smile formed on his lips. He leaned closer to me, our lips were almost touching as I was thinking about how overwhelming all of this was. 

This wasn’t all my imagination anymore, it was his lips pressed against mine, showing love through a passionate kiss. Everything was even more perfect than I’d expect it to be. It wasn’t in the middle of the street with a marching band playing while snow fell down on us like I imagined it before, but I didn’t need such a scenario anymore. It was perfect to me... simply perfect.

“What do you say? Do you trust me to love you until heaven takes me?”

I said looking in his eyes.

“This isn’t a marriage proposal? Is it?”

“Not yet, just a way to ask you to be mine?”

I knew one day I would be saying those same words down on one knee. 

“I want nothing more.”

He said as I pulled him in my arms, sweeping him off his feet. 

“You can’t even imagine how happy I am right now.”

I whispered in his ear. 

“Actually, Noah, I can because I feel the exact same way.”

Holding him as tight as my arms would let me without hurting him. Holding on to what I’ve wanted for so long.

“Do you still want to get back to the hotel?”

I ask pulling away, leaving my hands on his shoulders as he answered laughing. 

“Only if i get to have you next to me.”

“I believe this an appropriate request. Come on let’s go.”

I reached for his hand, which I didn’t let go of for the hole walk back.

We snuck back into the hotel, no one even noticed we went missing. To them, everything was just the way it’s always been, but for us that night changed everything.

My world has just been rocked, just like the first time I laid eyes on him, the first words he said to me and the first time I got to hear him sing. Only that night, he didn’t only rocked my world, he was my world.


End file.
